Electroplating systems use electrochemistry to form a thin layer of a material, typically metallic, with ionic forces. Other metals can be electroplated to form a functional layer of protection against, e.g., corrosion (e.g., zinc), or provide an aesthetic coating that improves the look of the plated object (e.g., chrome).
Most electroplating systems are large, and electroplate large quantities of objects at once. These systems are typically referred to as “monuments,” and can sit within a pit or other permanent area such that such electroplating systems are not portable or mobile. The size of the electroplating systems also requires large quantities of chemical solutions, and in turn, energy to heat the chemical solutions to a required electroplating temperature. The size also prevents the systems from being optimized for a particular size or shape of object because the entire system would need to be reconfigured and would be burdensome for such a large system. Commonly, a factory will include one or only a few electroplating systems due to the necessary size and costs of the systems.
Commercially available small-scale electroplating systems include separate, non-integrated sections pieced together, rather than an integral, complete system. However, these sections commonly lack functionality such as ultrasonic capabilities, filtering systems, resin treatment sections, chemistry monitoring, and other functionality. Existing systems also lack functionality to efficiently move objects from one tank to the other.